My Gerard
by Cannibal Glow
Summary: He flung open the door, saw me, and stared. Not at my face, but at my uncovered torso. “Is it later?” I asked. ' Frerard. xD


**Hiya, kids! It's another Frerard/Fragee thing. **

**DISCLAIMER AGAIN: I don't own Frank Iero, Gerard, Mikey or Donna Way. This is my idea, it didn't happen. Kthxbai.**

"Watch out for my brother. He's a prick." Mikey warned me as we were about to go into his house.

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's see…" Mikey looked like he was thinking. "He's twenty, still lives at home, hates me, hates our parents, and all he does is drink and get high."

"I bet he's not _that _bad." I reasoned.

"He'll hate you, too. Just for being my friend."

"Oh, shut up. You can befriend innocent sophomores if you want to." I joked, punching Mikey on the shoulder lightly.

He sighed and opened up the door. "I'm home!" he called. "Follow me." Mikey said, just to me.

I tailed him, looking around the house. Not a dive, like mine was. It was kind of nice. Home-y. I yawned involuntarily. "Frank," Mikey snapped me back to reality, and I noticed we were standing in front of a woman who looked a little like Mikey. "this is my mom, Donna. Mom, this is Frank."

"Good to meet you." I said, politely as I could.

"You, too. You're welcome to anything from the kitchen." Donna smiled.

"M-_ooom_!" Mikey hissed.

"Hey, Mikey. She was just being hospitable. Chill."

Mikey rolled his eyes at me and turned around. I followed him again, not knowing what the hell else to do. He didn't say much, just climbed the stairs to the upstairs hallway. I saw him wince as we heard slurred singing from a room with a closed door. "That's Gerard's room. Don't go in there." Mikey warned.

"Aye, aye."

Mikey lead the way to his room, which was pretty nice. Baby blue, roomy, with a bass guitar in the corner. I nodded in approval. "Nice."

"MIKEEEEEY!" yelled an unfamiliar deep voice, much louder than necessary.

"Shit!" Mikey hissed to himself. "What?!"

"C'mere!" it hollered.

"Be right back." Mikey muttered to me.

I nodded, laying back on his bed, staring at his ceiling. Nice digs indeed. I don't even know where that expression comes from. My dad always says it.

I was finding shapes in the textured ceiling when Mikey came in again. "He wants to meet you."

I sat up abruptly. "Who does?"

"Gerard."

"Why?"

"Beats me." Mikey shrugged. "He's drunk, but he's in a really good mood. I'll come with you."

"Uh, okay." I was shaking and I had no idea why. Maybe it was because of the demon Mikey made Gerard out to be. Maybe he was just a nice guy. Yeah, that's a definite possibility!

I led the way to Gerard's room, though this time the door was open. I winced when I smelled the air. It smelled like beer, weed and filth. It looked like hell, too. Like a hurricane had hit and left no survivors. The lights were off and I took Gerard to be the big pile of black clothing splayed out on the bed.

"Gerard?" Mikey said, timidly.

"Yeah?"

"He wants to meet you, too."

I shot Mikey a menacing look, though I don't think he could see it with the lack of light. When I snapped my head back, Gerard was lurching to the door. I had never seen a more interesting, nor a more disturbing person. His shoulder-length black hair was greasy and hanging all over his face, which was ghost-pale. Except his eyes. His eyes were dark all around, like a corpse. Though it was probably lack of sleep, and loads of makeup. The way he walked reminded me of a homeless guy I'd seen once, dragging his legs as he asked my parents and I for food money.

"Hi!" Gerard smiled at me. I was temporarily stunned. His smile, though his teeth weren't so great, lit up his entire face. He looked like a normal kid. A happy kid, even.

"Uh, hey…"

"Aren't you happy t'see me?" he slurred.

"Sure."

"Cheer up!" Gerard started laughing manically, and he shoved my shoulder. It was probably supposed to be playful, but it made me stagger back into Mikey. "Heeeey, where ya goin'?"

"N-nowhere." I gulped. Something about Gerard was so scary and beautiful at the same time that it made me forget where I was temporarily.

"You look like you need a hug. Want one?"

"_Say yes._" Mikey whispered in my ear.

"Uh, sure, why not?" I tried to be composed.

Gerard smiled his face-illuminating smile one more time as he opened his arms and bent down to my height. I was worried he might fall over, but he seemed just fine. A little wobbly, maybe, but fine. I think he expected me to go the extra foot forward, and Mikey shoved me anyway. I crashed into him with a muffled 'oof!' and he hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe. Though he seemed to be breathing okay. I could tell because he was huffing and puffing in my ear. It smelled like alcohol, but it felt kind of nice. His breath was cold, and my face felt hot. Probably from the awkward situation, not from the fact that I was getting a nice, albeit rib-crushing, hug.

"Okay, Gerard." Mikey laughed nervously. "That's enough."

Gerard didn't let me go, but I didn't let go of him, either. "My room. Later. 'Kay?" he whispered.

"Sure." I had no clue why I agreed. Gerard was fascinating.

All of a sudden, Gerard let me go and shoved me away. "Sorry, Frank." Mikey hung his head in apology.

"Don't worry about it. He seems cool." I shrugged it off and tried to think of things that would cool down my flushed cheeks.

"When he's drunk." Mikey laughed.

"Yeah." I agreed, going back to Mikey's room.

We talked for a long time, and Mikey excused himself to go to the bathroom. I stared at the door for a long moment, deliberating whether or not to go to Gerard's room. A half hour qualified as 'later', right? I thought it did. Then again, what if it was just a drunk rambling? Though I wanted to see what he meant, so I crept out of Mikey's room and out into the hall. Gerard was leaning in his doorway, looking less haggard and more… I don't know. Model-ish.

"Hi." I stage-whispered to him.

He looked at me and scowled with infinite hate. What?! Wasn't he _just _hitting on me or something?

I took a few steps closer. "What's wrong?" I said in a normal voice.

"Would you fuck off?!" he snarled and stormed back into his room.

I felt like someone had ripped my stomach out, and I didn't know why. He was just my friend's asshole brother. A drunk who can't remember what he says. I turned around and sulked back to Mikey's room, where he was sitting on his bed, looking at me expectantly.

"What the hell, Frank?"

"What?" I played dumb. Surely he couldn't have seen me.

"You know what. Look, if you want to go see Gerard, at least wear body armour, okay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I know by the way you look at him that there's something there. I'm kind of weirded out by it, but whatever. Just let me know if you're going to see him."

I nodded and stared at my feet. I felt Mikey looking at me for a few minutes before Donna called us down for dinner. Kraft Dinner, to be exact.

"Be it ever so humble." Mikey murmured. I laughed. At least it wasn't anything meat-related. That just grosses me out.

"Enjoy, boys." Donna smiled weakly as she heard Gerard stumble down the stairs.

He looked even more dishevelled but even more godlike in the light. I said nothing while I ate, just stared. I didn't care if anyone thought it was weird, Gerard included. He was too interesting not to stare at.

I helped Donna clean the kitchen up, like a good guest does, despite Mikey's prodding me to stop. I didn't want to let his mom manage. Like anyone else, I like to feel helpful.

Mikey, once again, took me up to his room. Not that I minded. The place was like a sanctuary to me. We watched T.V., and Mikey tried to teach me bass. That didn't work too well, as I much prefer guitar. And even though he was the older one, Mikey fell asleep first. Well, I had nothing to do, and I heard Gerard thumping about in his room, so I decided to be bold. I wasn't entirely in my right mind, or my straight mind, because I took off my shirt and headed out the door.

Gerard's door was closed, so I knocked, ready to be punched in the face. But I didn't care. I needed another look at him, another two words from him, even if they were out of contempt. He flung open the door, saw me, and stared. Not at my face, but at my uncovered torso. "Is it later?" I asked.

Gerard nodded and took my by the hand into his room. He was smiling, so I knew he was intoxicated. Although would I be taking advantage? He flung me onto his bed which I noticed was unmade and stained. I took a deep breath and nodded to the green bottle he was holding. "Can I have one of those?"

"It's warm." Gerard warned, but tossed me one from the other side of his room. I cracked it open with my teeth and drank. Ugh. Warm beer.

"No," I said as I swallowed, "it's okay."

"You're a liar."

"Maybe." I absentmindedly sipped at the bottle and watched Gerard flit about his room. He picked stuff up and put it down. Did that mean he was high, too? On what? Pot alone doesn't make you that jittery.

"I don't think you do any hard drugs, right?" he asked me so innocently from his window.

"Nope. More for you."

Gerard laughed and brought over a joint and two pills. He took a hit and placed the pill under his tongue. He offered me the blunt and gave me the little pill. Huh. It had a happy face on it. I inhaled for a long time and copied Gerard's tongue manoeuvre.

"So you don't snort your E?" he asked me.

"Guess not." I exhaled, unable to hold the pot smoke in my lungs. I coughed for about a minute straight, though I was more relaxed afterwards.

"Then this is gonna take awhile." Gerard sighed.

"Sorry."

"We got a half hour. What d'you want to do?"

I got up with purpose, the smoke making me dizzy and kissed Gerard. I was surprised I had the motor skills to do it. He kissed me back, with more force than I was used to. Granted, I'd only kissed girls up to that point, but force is force. And I quickly found out that I liked force. A whole lot. Gerard shoved me back onto the bed, and that hurt my back a little. But I only thought about that for a second, because I knew exactly what was going to happen. Somewhat.

Gerard hopped on top of me, not wasting any time. I noticed that he'd stripped his shirt off, so we were identical with our black skinny jeans and pale bodies. Although mine was tattooed a whole lot more, and Gerard did comment on that.

"Representing Jersey?" he smiled and playfully traced the letters on my sides.

I pulled my bottom lip out and down to show him the upside down NJ on the inside. "Uh-huh."

"That's fucking wicked."

"Where's your Jersey pride?" I asked.

"Waiting at the tattoo place until I get the balls to walk in."

"Scared of needles?" I teased.

"Terrified." Gerard ascertained and pressed his lips to mine one more glorious, forceful time. We made out for what seemed like forever and no time at all. The ecstasy was making me buzz all over and I wanted Gerard to hurry the fuck up and _do something._ Though I think he read my mind because he started to undo my belt.

"Kicked in yet?"

"Mm." was all I could say. I was too turned on, and too preoccupied with the amazing sound my belt was making.

"Good."

I stared up at nothing as Gerard yanked my pants down to my ankles. The friction kind of hurt, but it was made all better when Gerard had me in his mouth. I clutched the strewn about sheets and tried not to moan out loud. I was high, but not too high to forget that other people in the house were trying to sleep. And all too soon, he stopped. "Fuck you!" I whined.

Gerard laughed and lay down beside me, leaving an uncomfortable breeze where he should have been. "You wanna top me?"

"What?"

"You've never fucked a guy before, have you?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Alright. Well, what I asked was, do you want to be on top? Being on the bottom hurts sometimes. Especially your first time."

I just nodded and stood up. "Where are the-"

"They're in my underwear drawer." Gerard answered my unsaid question as he undid his jeans. I pulled mine back up and wandered to his drawers. I had to dig to find the box of condoms. I didn't know what kind they were, so I reached in and grabbed one at random. I tore open the little package and I was about to put it on when Gerard said "Wait!"

"Why?"

"Let me help you."

"Help me?" I repeated.

Gerard nodded and stalked over to me with his hand held out. I dropped the rubber into his hand and he put it in his mouth. I tried my damndest not to make any noise, but I suppose I've got a weakness for being throated. I let out a moan and Gerard shushed me, not moving his head. That almost made me moan again, though I could help myself.

"Okay, you're good. I don't need any like, warm-ups though. Just go ahead." Gerard said, laying down on his bed on his stomach.

I swallowed the saliva I'd been apparently collecting in my mouth and did what he told me. He made a pained noise, but I kept going. I didn't care, because it felt good. Gerard didn't mean enough to me for precaution. I just hoped (in the very back of my mind) I didn't like, tear him or anything.

Minutes went by, and we both got more enthusiastic, but more tired at the same time. "Frank, I'm gonna, I'm-" Gerard whined.

"Me, too."

Woah, ecstasy really does make everything better. Gerard finished first, though I didn't take much longer. I rolled over, panting like mad.

"Mikey's gonna wonder where you are." Gerard said, breathlessly.

"Yeah." I pulled my jeans back on and slipped out of Gerard's room and back into Mikey's. He was asleep, that much I could tell from his breathing.

I yawned, stretched, and laid down on the floor. I didn't care about the rug burn I'd get. I didn't care if Mikey found out, and I didn't even care if Gerard would hate me again the next day. All I cared about was that beautiful, horrible person that I liked to think of as My Gerard.


End file.
